


SACRIFICE YOURSELF

by orphan_account



Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Kinda discriptive, M/M, death warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's for the best, for Gavin... for everyone
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: DBH x LIS Crossover [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712335
Kudos: 4





	SACRIFICE YOURSELF

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen to this at the very start of the fic, it's Daughter: Smother at 0:00](https://youtu.be/GnkzvAXWV-0)

He stares at the polaroid in his hands, feeling the weight of _ everyone  _ in this very own polaroid, the one that he took in the bathroom. If he can use this photo to go back, it’s going to be the  _ last  _ time he’s able to rewind.

After that he can’t go back, he’ll have to live and carry around the consequences of what happens next. 

“I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago,” Connor says, getting close to Gavin, looking up to his face, looking at his lips.

“It’s okay,” Gavin says softly, he takes his hand, “just take your time,” he smiles so sweetly, tears springing up in his eyes. Connor wants to stay like this for just a bit longer, to stretch it out as much as he can. But he knows he can’t do that. So he does something that’s sort of like that, kind of like a seal.

“Can I kiss you?”

Gavin hesitates, before nodding.

The kiss feels weird, it isn’t perfect. It’s  _ imperfectly perfect _ , he can feel the salt from both of their tears and the rain makes everything slippery and he thinks he isn’t doing this properly. But it doesn’t matter about that, that maybe he isn’t doing this right or he should be tilting his head but…

He feels this  _ bloom  _ in his chest.

Connor pulls away from the kiss. 

They are with each other, not wanting to let go of each other. But Connor does, he bites his lip.

“Connor?”

He stares at the town down below, then back to Gavin. He doesn’t want to leave. He has an idea, an idea that could save both the town and him. It’ll hurt, for the both of them. 

“Thank you,” he says, “for everything.”

“Why does it feel like you’re the one that’s saying goodbye, i-it should be  _ me _ .”

Connor doesn’t answer, he puts his lips into a thin line. He doesn’t have time for this. Play this out for any longer and the town will be in shambles, into little pieces. He smiles back at Gavin, the memories of the both of them play inside his head. All those tiny little pieces, they’re pulling him back. 

_ Don’t leave him behind  _

_ Stay _

But he can’t do that.

So he stares at the polaroid, feeling his head thrum with pain while Gavin says something at him. It’s fine, this is good, this is  _ different _ . He  _ knows _ this is going to work.

A tear falls down on the polaroid.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ He’s back at the bathroom _

_ The door slams. He remembers this bit, he puts the camera into his back pocket.  _

_ “It’s cool Leo. You fucking own this school. You’re okay bro--” _

_ The door opens again, it echoes eerily, loud, ringing inside his ears for a split second. _

_ “I hope that you checked the perimeter as my step-shit would say.” _

_ He slowly zones out, staring at the graffiti on the wall. He can feel his chest slowly rise and fall. There’s a hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat, it’s loud. He’s nervous. Everything is depending on this very moment. What could Gavin in the bathroom right now would be thinking about? Is he angry, full of fury? Or is there something hiding beneath it all, like wanting the touch of a human hand around his? Hold it there. _

_ He should’ve been there with Gavin before all of this.  _

_ He holds in the tears. Not now. He doesn’t want to cry, it’ll make Gavin cry too when he sees him. He looks up to the ceiling, blinking away the tears, taking deep and slow breaths.  _

_ The shouting gets louder and louder. His hands shake. _

_ “Shut the fuck up,” a thud against the wall echoes in the bathroom, “you stupid fucking cunt. Or are you gonna cry to your dead fuckiing dad about it.” _

_ Don’t fight back Gavin _

_ “What the fuck did you say to me?” _

_ It’s okay. _

_ “What the fuck are you gonna do to me Gavin Reed? Get high?” _

_ Surrender, please. _

_ He comes out of hiding. He sees the gun that’s pointed straight at Gavin’s chest.  _

_ “Shut the fuck up--” _

_ He pulls him away from Gavin _

_ Bloods soaks through his t-shirt, then to his jacket. He collapses to the ground, it hurts, it really hurts. The pain is blooming, it’s hot, washing over him. But it’s slowly getting taken over by this sense of euphoria, this sense of calm. He’s slowly going underwater, Leo running away is muffled, the lights above are mixing together. It’s slowly growing dark. _

_ But not Gavin. _

_ He’s looking at him, tears falling, trying to save him.  _

_ “Don’t save me,” Connor says, “you need to go, Gavin.” _

_ Gavin shakes his head, his tears fall onto his face, “no, fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you for coming here, when I haven’t seen you in five years only for you to die. I hate you. I fucking hate you.” _

_ Pain ebbs through his stomach, Gavin is trying to save him. Connor pushes his hand off. _

_ “Leave.” _

_ “I’m not leaving until you’re not dying anymore.” _

_ “You can’t do anything,” Connor coughs out blood, “go.” _

_ His head is just above the water. It’s calm, silent. He closes his eyes. _

_ “This isn’t fucking fair Connor! This isn’t funny please… please wake up.” _

_ He finds Gavin’s hands, grasps it with all his strength. Just before he goes, just before he’s fully under the water to rest. He wants to hold him tight, for Gavin to fall apart into his arms while he acts like a glue for just an hour. But he knows he can’t do that, he only has a few seconds. He opens his mouth to speak, this, this is enough. _

_ “I love you.” _

_ “Don’t fucking say that shit,” Gavin sobs, Connor feels pressure on his stomach, he’s trying to stop the bleeding with his jacket. But it’s too late for that. _

_ He laughs. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He’s sobbing into the night. 

In Connor’s dorm, on Connor’s bed, with Connor’s guitar on his lap. It’s supposed to be his, not mine, he’s supposed to be here playing him a fucking tune but all he’s doing is sobbing, going all through that trouble to sneaking in to cry on his bed. 

He can’t be dead.

_ He can’t be dead. _

He was just in his arms when he was dying and he couldn’t do  _ anything _ .

  
  
  
  
  


His mission to find Tina can wait for just a day. This is Connor’s day. She can wait, the documents on his desk can wait, his packed bags can wait. This is his last day here. Arcadia Bay can put up with him for just a day longer. It’s the day he’s dreaded, and also the day he’s been looking forward too.

He sees Connor’s Dad at the front of the casket. 

“Mr. Anderson,” he says, trying to put up the politeness, it feels weird saying it, “I haven’t seen you in a while,” Gavin musters up a weak smile, he comes to his side.

He stares at the picture of Connor. He looks so happy, he’s  _ smiling _ , such a weird fucking photo of him eating chocolate cake at his 11th birthday party. He was there. He remembers Connor crying because he got him a stupid video game that was so cheap that Connor could’ve gotten it--

But he was crying.

Because Gavin got it.

“Don’t  _ Mr. Anderson  _ me, call me Hank.”

Silence.

Gavin feels awkward, he feels like he should leave. He scratches his palm, staring at his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he says quietly like he’s saying it to himself, not to Hank, but to  _ himself  _ instead, “I’m sorry,” he bites his lips hard.

“What are you sorry for?”   
  
“He saved my ungrateful ass.”

“He was always like that, wasn’t he?” Gavin turns to look at Hank, “Connor, that sweet boy.”

Gavin nods. He wants to say something, to let it all out into the open. This  _ feeling _ inside him, it’s growing more and more and it feels like it’s tearing him apart, breaking him from the inside out. He wants to cry. He wants to scream. He wants to blame Connor for all of this shit for happening. Screw him. He hates him.

  
He hates him…

He feels tears springing up into his eyes. He’s blinking it away, looking at the ground, not wanting to face him. He wants to blame Connor, put it all on him and cast away the pain he’s feeling and pinpoint it into him. But it’s not his fault. It never was. It’ll never be.

“I remember going to the lighthouse with him,” Gavin says, smiling, “when I got in trouble when Connor got off the hook,” he scoffs, “why was I in trouble? I lost TV privileges for a month because of a stupid walk to the lighthouse.”

“Connor came crying that day,” Hank says, he comes close to Gavin, putting his arm around him, “he was saying stuff like  _ why is Gavin in trouble? _ ”

Gavin feels weird having the arm around him. But there’s this sense of comfort, the warmth just like Connor’s jacket when he gives it to him when he’s cold during that one time in class. He likes it, he likes this sense of comfort, this touch. It’s stopping him from going a step closer to the casket. It’s stopping him from fully on sobbing. It’s stopping him from punching the priest in the head as he begins to talk.

He zones out, only staring at the casket, nowhere else, just the dark wood. He doesn’t look at the priest. He doesn’t look at his feet, only at the casket. Because, if he thinks hard enough, if he lets his imagination slowly grow. Maybe he can imagine Connor’s still here, that this is all a sick prank.

There’s a cool breeze that picks up, it goes through the trees where the birds are looking down above, then to the fresh grass beneath as it reaches Gavin. It’s the perfect day for a picnic. Clear sky, no clouds in sight, warm but not too warm. It’s what Connor would want, if he was here, he would probably be taking a photo of him and name it some bullshit as they eat a sandwich under the biggest tree that they could find.

Yeah, it’ll be like that.

“You okay? You want to sit this out or?” 

“I’m fine, I can handle this.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He has all his bags packed, he can’t stay long. He already left a note in the kitchen, just a quick one, he doesn’t want his mum crying for too long, tears staining the paper as she reads it in shock. Gavin can’t handle that. It’ll be less painful if it’s short. He already has the car set, he’s outside, staring at the sky, hand shielding him from the sun.

It’s late afternoon, two hours after the burial, they’re both gone to buy groceries to give him some space. 

He can’t stay in Arcadia Bay. He has to leave, too many lingering memories and ghosts in here. He already decided this a month ago, going on a roadtrip to try to find Tina, wherever she is. The half of him is hoping that she didn’t leave him, that she’s still here, playing a cruel joke on him as she waits for him. 

They promised they would run away together.

_ New York _ . It’s what Tina would go to if she would run away. He knows her well enough that’s where she’ll go. He already has the plan routed out in his plan. He gets inside, slamming the door shut as he turns on the radio to fill the silence. Through the street, turn left, and drive for a little bit and he’s out of Arcadia Bay, passing the sign with the shitty paint job. He’s starting new, he needs this, he’s running away from everyone and everything, it’s too much.

  
He turns up the radio.

_ “There are some very exciting advancements in technology at this current moment, a rising company called ‘Cyberlife’ is claiming to have Androids mass produced by the end of his decade. Experts are actually supporting this and saying that this is viable, the technology that the company is showcasing is astonishing, including a prototype of a Police Android…” _

__

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! At this ending Cyberlife's company isn't in trouble, the bunker is still there with Tina and in the future DBH starts. I tried to make lis and dbh in the same universe. I would just like to thank the 2 people that's like still reading this fic lmao, thank you!


End file.
